Patients with well-documented chronic hepatitis C are being evaluated to determine the long-term natural history and immune pathogenesis of this disease and to evaluate therapies, particularly in patients who fail to respond to conventional therapy. The current, optimal therapy for chronic hepatitis C is the combination of peginterferon and ribavirin given for 24 to 48 weeks. This regimen induces a sustained clearance of HCV RNA from serum and improvement in serum aminotransferases and the underlying the liver disease in approximately 55% of patients. For patients who do not become HCV RNA negative with therapy, there are few other options. Current studies in the Liver Diseases Section, NIDDK focus upon these patients who fail to respond to the standard therapy of hepatitis C. In two studies, the effects of ribavirin monotherapy are being evaluated. Patients who fail to respond to the combination of interferon and ribavirin are randomized to receive either placebo or ribavirin monotherapy for one year. Among 108 patients treated with combination therapy, 50 failed to respond with clearance of virus of whom 34 were randomized to receive placebo (n=17) or ribavirin (n=17). After a year of treatment, medical evaluation and liver biopsies revealed improvements in serum aminotransferase levels and in liver biopsy evidence of necroinflammation with ribavirin therapy (p<.01), but no change in fibrosis. In a follow up study, 26 patients have been treated with ribavirin long-term and liver biopsies after two years in the first 8 patients show no regression of fibrosis scores. These studies will be continued until at least adequate numbers of patients have been treated for two years or more and have repeat liver biopsy histology. A second approach to treatment of non-responder patients is maintenance therapy with interferon. The Liver Diseases Section is participating in a large, multicenter, randomized controlled trial known as HALT-C, which focuses on long-term therapy of chronic hepatitis C with peginterferon. In this trial, patients are first treated with peginterferon and ribavirin for 24 weeks; patients who do not become HCV RNA negative are then randomized to receive long-term peginterferon therapy or no treatment, being followed at 3 month intervals and liver biopsy every two years. This study is a multicenter U.S. trial sponsored by NIDDK which is being conducted in 10 centers including the Clinical Center of the NIH. A total of 1200 patients will be enrolled in this study, up to 100 at the NIH Clinical Center. To date, 47 patients have been enrolled at the NIH. A third approach to therapy of non-responder patients is the use of new antiviral agents. The Liver Diseases Section is evaluating gamma interferon, a T cell cytokine that has antiviral activity against HCV in the replicon tissue culture system. Twenty patients who failed to respond to combination therapy are being treated with 4-week courses of increasing doses of gamma interferon while being monitored for changes in HCV viral levels. To date 11 patients have been treated. At the lower doses of gamma interferon, HCV RNA levels changed minimally as did serum aminotransferases. Higher doses will be evaluated in the future. As a part of this study and other natural history studies of hepatitis C, patients undergo immunological and virological assessment of the serum and liver tissue focusing upon elucidation of the pathogenesis of disease and the determinants of progression and of recovery.